


A True Treasure

by Prince_Ofluff



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gift Fic, Happy Ending, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 03:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6037140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Ofluff/pseuds/Prince_Ofluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To escape the madness of Gold Sickness and live a peaceful life in the Shire Thorin believes it would be beyond selfish to ever want for more. </p>
<p>And still he can't stop that yearning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A True Treasure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scottmotherfuckinmccall](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=scottmotherfuckinmccall).



> This is a fluffy fic I wrote for scottmotherfuckinmccall's birthday! I hope you like it!

 

 

 

 

Thorin never regretted retiring to the Shire. 

After fighting in the Battle of the Five Armies and recovering from his Gold Sickness he realized that Erebor, for him, would only breed madness. He had done as he had set out to do and the line of Durin had reclaimed their home. Now Fili would rule with his mother and brother beside him and they would welcome a new age of prosperity for all dwarves. 

As for himself it seemed only natural to take Bilbo’s hand on the battle field that day. He had lain bleeding on the ground; unsure if help would reach them in time and Bilbo was bright as ever trying to smile and show him the eagles. It was then he remembered Bilbo looking at an acorn and talking about his simple life in the Bag End and a mighty tree to remember his adventure by. 

Thorin had gathered his last remaining strength and clutched Bilbo’s hand to his chest “I would go with you. If you would have me.” 

That was when Bilbo’s resolve failed and tears trekked down his cheeks “My home and heart will always be open to you.”

After he had recovered they had gathered together what they would need for the journey back and wished their friends and family farewell. 

Saying goodbye to Dis had been especially hard. He knew this was not the future they had envisioned together but he could not stay in Erebor’s halls. A part of his heart would always be there but he could not trust that his mind would not wander back to that dark and fearful place where it was only consumed with thoughts of gold and fear of treachery. 

She had understood and bid him well with a fond look at the hobbit by his side.

 

Life in Hobbiton was good to them. 

Hobbits were kind and courteous creatures. There were a few who were not fond of a dwarf making his home among them; but in time they too came around. 

Bag End began to feel more like home than he ever imagined it could. Waking with sunlight on his face and Bilbo in his arms brought him peace that no measure of gold could have ever accomplished. And still there was something missing. 

He kept his thoughts to himself as he built a forge where he could work on metals while Bilbo worked on his garden and his books. He pondered them as he pounded out iron and soon Hobbits from all across the Shire even to South Farthing were coming and placing orders. 

Even in this peaceful life that he had found for himself farther from Erebor than he would have ever thought there was a desire that he could not sate. It was a desire that he had suppressed when he cared for Fili and Kili while they were young. When their father had died it was natural for him to step in and care for them and share with Dis the life of a family. 

 

He had always wanted his own child. 

 

Even knowing that Bilbo had no way of giving him one he would choose him a thousand times over in every lifetime they would ever have. Bilbo brought him joy and peace the likes he would not have imagined even a few small years ago. 

And still that part of him yearned.

 

Then one day Bilbo came home with a somber expression and a hopeful look in his eyes. 

“Thorin…my cousin Drogo and his wife Primula have died in a boating accident… They’ve left behind their boy Frodo.” 

Thorin stood up from the armchair where he had been reading and gathered Bilbo into his arms. It was always terrible when a family member passed, even more so when their lives had just been beginning “ _Ghivashel_ ” He stroked his thick fingers through Bilbo’s hair that had two small braids as his temple. Something to give Thorin comfort when he looked upon him and know that those who understood the braids would know that he was his. 

For those who did not the shining silver ring on Bilbo’s finger did just as well. Thorin had wanted gold but he had grown sick at the sight of it and didn’t want it touching his hobbit in any way. 

Bilbo gathered himself and smiled up at Thorin as he stroked the dwarf’s long black hair and admired the shots of silver and white dotting them. They only made his dwarf king more regal in Bilbo’s eyes. “I want to adopt him Thorin. I want to make this a home again and I think that is something you would want too.” 

The breath caught in Thorin’s throat as he thought about a little fauntling to raise. Not a dwarfling he would have to train to survive war and famine. Not a sister son who would look to him as a father but would have to obey him as a king. A soft little hobbit child of his own he could teach the more delicate arts of smithing rather than solely focusing on weaponry. A little hobbit to which he could read fairy tales and mix in tales of Erebor without cursing him to a perilous quest that would nearly claim his life. A child of his own to raise as he wished in peace in plenty. 

He held Bilbo close and tenderly kissed his temple. “There is nothing I would like more.” 

Bilbo brightened and kissed him sweetly on the lips “I thought you might say that. Frodo…please come in and meet your Uncle Thorin.” 

Thorin found himself looking to the door with bated breath. Then a shy little fauntling shuffled in and looked up with hopeful little eyes and messy black hair. “Hullo.” 

Thorin felt his heart melting at the sight and went to bended knee and opened his arms to welcome him inside “Welcome home Frodo.” 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
